Por un Beso
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Que estarias dispuesto a dar para obtener un beso? Eso lo averigüo Kurosaki Ichigo, cuando planeaba el como obtenerlo. Ichi&Ruki ONESHOT


Disclaimer: No me pertenece Bleach y por obvias razones ninguno de sus personajes xD

Dedicatoria a: LizZetho0 Uchiha ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga! Ya sabes que te quiero mucho. Siempre has estado ahí cuando más necesito reír xD este oneshot es para ti con mucho cariño

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Por un Beso"

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba preocupado MUY preocupado. Tenía dos días que no comía bien, no dormía bien, y no captaba absolutamente nada cuando se le hablaba; ¿y porque? Eso él mismo se preguntaba. Y es que justamente hace dos días, cuando apenas acababa de llegar al instituto Karakura, se había llevado una sorpresa, más bien un suceso que él jamás imagino que sucediera mientras él estuviera estuviese estudiando ahí. Una pareja nada común (repito NADA COMÚN) se encontraba justamente frente a él literalmente devorándose uno del otro. Pueden pensar que esto es algo muy común para estos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas pero PRECISAMENTE ese sujeto, ese hombre, ese ser humano o lo que fuera, era la última persona que pasaría por la mente de Kurosaki Ichigo para encontrarlo en esa situación, y es que él sabía que ese chico (que se hacía llamar su amigo) tenía un sinfín de características que una mujer NO buscaría en un hombre. ¡Exacto! No conocía a ninguna chica que quisiese salir con su amigo, al menos hoy había terminado. Y se preguntaran ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto o amigo de Ichigo?... Asano Keigo. ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! Es ese, el chico más torpe que existe en toda la faz de la ciudad de Karakura, era tan infantil, tan pervertido, tan idiota que ahuyentaba a toda chica que se le acercara; y ese día lo encontraba como el Casanova del siglo. ¡Que le había sucedido al mundo, en estos días que había faltado a clases por su compromiso de ser Shinigami!

Entró al salón de clases todavía anonado de lo que acababa de presenciar, ya había unos cuantos compañeros de clases, entre ellos Ishida Uryuu

-Y a ti que te pasa, Kurosaki?- le pregunto el Quincy al ver tan abatido al peli naranja

-Nada- le respondió alejándose de su compañero e irse a sentar en un pupitre

Por la ventana, observaba como Keigo se despedía de la joven, que al parecer no era del mismo instituto sino de un nivel mayor (a juzgar por el uniforme que llevaba) ¡Ni él en sus mejores momentos, saldría con una chica mayor! Hay que ser sinceros Ichigo. ¡Tu estas celoso! Y eso es tan simple. Haber, adentremos un poco a tu pasado en el instituto. Si, Ichigo desde que entro al bachillerato provoco el morbo en todas las féminas, era siempre el centro de atención de sus miradas, era asediado por ese sector y ni se diga acosado. Siempre había tenido una popularidad extrema de ser el chico más cool y sexy. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo bien proporcionado que hacia que todas babearan por él, sus cabellos eran tan exóticos que fascinaban, esa mirada fría tan intimidante acompañada con el seño fruncido lo hacían verse muy sexy. Sí, exacto, Kurosaki Ichigo era toda una leyenda.

Y ahora el pequeño fresita se siente desplazado, por su amigo idiota. Y no sabe el porque tan rápido cambio, algo debió de suceder. Y eso lo iba a investigar.

No necesitó mucho investigar, ya que Keigo entraba con un porte altivo alardeando la nueva conquista que acababa de obtener. El chico les comentaba a todos como había conseguido salir con esa chica que cursaba la universidad. Y obviamente, todos estaban estupefactos de lo que comentaba. Al parecer en la ausencia de Ichigo, Keigo había conseguido un "trabajo", un trabajo que consiguió gracias a su tío que era dueño del antro de moda en ciudad Karakura, ahora él estaba aprendiendo ser un barman, pero no podía ejercerlo del todo ya que era menor de edad, pero eso no le quitaba merito.

-Si vieran las universitarias que van ahí…- comentaba Keigo a sus compañeros que ya hasta lo ovacionaban.

Ichigo prefirió salir del aula. Todavía no llegaba su profesor de turno. Camino hacia los baños para refrescarse un poco, al cabo de 5 minutos, su clase ya había empezado. Nada emocionante pasaba, solo la mega sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Keigo por ya ser considerado un playboy. Como le irritaba eso al pequeño fresa, tenía que hacer algo para que se le borrara ese gesto de la cara de aquel idiota.

En estos días, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera este inusual suceso. Ya Ichigo había dejado de ser el chico popular. Eso se dio cuenta, gracias a los rumores que se extendían en cada segundo; se empezaba a decir que Kurosaki Ichigo NUNCA se había relacionado con ninguna chica, y comparaban sus hazañas ahora con Keigo ¿Quién en su sano juicio compararía a Ichigo con Keigo? Pues sí… como lo escuchan, YA ERAN COMPARADOS. Ya hasta empezaban a dudar de la sexualidad del fresita, todo por el simple hecho que no verlo en una relación. Cuando había llegado a oídos del susodicho, casi se le salen los ojos de orbita. ¡Que tontería! ¡Un KUROSAKI jamás sería de sexo dudoso!

Ahora. Justamente, se encontraba recostado en su cama con la mirada al techo. ¿Cómo le haría para recuperar su honor, su orgullo, su ego, su hombría, o como ustedes quisiesen llamarlo? Primero tenía que buscar a la chica ideal. Sí, ese era un buen inicio.

"Piensa Ichigo… Piensa"

Se decía interiormente. Al repasar por su cabeza las pocas mujeres que conocía, empezó su análisis.

_**Primer Chica: Inoue Orihime**_

Bueno… ella es un buen comienzo. La peli naranja era una de las mujeres más guapas y con un cuerpazo envidiable. Era popular hasta el extremo. Sí solo saliera con ella, su popularidad subiría al 100%. Pero…sí, hay peros. Esta chica lo que tenia de linda lo tiene de hueca. ¡Al fresa no le gustaban las huecas! Solo le faltaba el peróxido en el cabello para ser rubia. Era su amiga, ¡claro! Pero eso no le quita lo hueca y estúpida que puede llegar a ser. Además…sí, hay un además. Esta joven inmadura tenía un buen de pretendientes (igual a problemas); los cuales hay que contar al Quincy que es demasiado problemático, y a un espada emo (este al menos estaba hecho cenizas) y realmente no quería que resucitara para arrancarle la cabeza. Resumiendo todo esto….

_**Primer chica…Descartada.**_

_**Segunda chica: Tatsuki Arisawa**_

Bueno… ella no es hueca, es inteligente, y la conoce desde que eran pequeños, es bonita. Al menos…si, hay un al menos. Esta joven tiene finta de hombre ¡Así como lo escuchan! Sí realmente la fresa quisiese en el futuro tener herederos, era mejor dejar en paz a Tatsuki

_**Segunda Chica…Automáticamente Descartada**_

_**Tercera Chica: Chizuru Houshö**_

¿Qué? ¡Como se le ocurre pensar en ella! Sí esta mujer es ¡LESBIANA! Su reputación quedaría más profunda que el suelo…

_**Tercera Chica…COMPLETAMENTE Descartada**_

_**Cuarta Chica: ¿?**_

¿Hay cuarta chica? La verdad es que ya no conoce a alguien que valga la pena ¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡No conoces a nadie más!

Suspiro el fresita con melancolía. Se sentía la peor escoria al no ser un hombre completo. Anteriormente no le importaba salir con alguien, pero ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, le hace falta una compañía. Hoy en día tiene que afrontar a todos y recuperar su honor por otro medio. Se levanto de la cama para despejar su mente, cuando de pronto, sintió un golpe que lo mando prácticamente a su anterior posición.

¿Quién rayos lo había golpeado?

Se levantó rápido, para encontrarse con su dolor de cabeza…Kuchiki Rukia. Su mirada llegaba a intimidar a cualquiera menos a Ichigo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la multifacética chica… ¿chica?... ¿chica? ¡Rukia era una chica! ¡Una mujer! (N/T: ¬_¬)

La observo de pies a cabeza, ella era bajita, delgada, tenía unos ojos color azul cenizo, sus cabellos negros le llegaban a los hombros, en cuestión del físico, Rukia era una chica muy linda. En cuanto a su personalidad, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, era inteligente, decidida, fuerte, muy agradable, perseverante, en fin… era alguien a quien admirar.

-¿Que me ves, idiota?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos la pelinegra con el semblante muy serio

-Y tú ¿porque vienes a golpearme?- le respondió con el mismo tono que ella uso

-No me respondas con una pregunta- achico los ojos

-Pues no vengas a golpearme en ¡MI PROPIA CASA!-

Rukia se rindió y dejo caer su cuerpo aun lado de Ichigo, éste la siguió con la mirada.

-Y me explicarás el ¿porque estas en mi casa y en particular en mi cama?- le pregunto el peli naranja

-Me han asignado la ciudad de Karakura para vigilarla- le dio como respuesta- Así que he decidido quedarme a dormir en tu casa-

-Mi casa no es un hotel, Rukia-

-Tráeme de comer, Ichigo. Muero de hambre- le cortó la joven

Ichigo se levantó y salió de su propio cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. A veces esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas pero a la vez se divertía el pelearse con ella. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, cuando Rukia se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, él la extrañaba. Era un sentimiento de vacio al no estar con ella. Tenia que aceptar que le agradaba mucho Kuchiki Rukia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con una bandeja de onigiris, al parecer Yuzu había dejado comida en el refrigerador.

-Toma- Rukia tomo gustosa el plato que le ofreció Ichigo.

-Y ¿Dónde esta el peluche?- pregunto la joven al no localizar por ningún rincón del cuarto a Kon

-Me parece que Yuzu se divierte jugando con él- encogiendo los hombros.

El Shinigami observaba a Rukia que hambrienta comía, esta vez, ella vestía unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes color azul, se veía muy bien, pensó Ichigo

-Oye Rukia- la mencionada lo miró-¿Quieres salir a un lado, conmigo?- preguntó sin pensarlo

-Me parece buena idea-

No necesito saber nada más que eso, tomo inmediato la mano de la joven, lo que provoco un repentino sonrojo de la chica, que sorprendida por la acción del peli naranja los siguió sin protestar absolutamente nada.

Y ahí, dentro de una hora, los jóvenes se encuentran en un parque de diversiones. Se podría decir que era la primera vez que Rukia se divertía sin tomar en cuenta que es una Shinigami con obligaciones y responsabilidades. Ichigo por su parte, no imagino que la compañía de la pelinegra lo llenase, empezaba a darse cuenta lo que verdaderamente sentía por la joven

-Gracias Ichigo- le dijo Rukia cuando acababa de salir de una atracción.

Bueno, al parecer, Ichigo ya ha encontrado a la chica ideal para él. No sabe ni el porque, antes no la había contemplado, si ella es perfecta para él. La sonrisa de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos, se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, la perfección de sus labios al curvarse. Sí, definitivamente, sus labios son tentadores. Si ya la había elegido, tal vez tendría que dar el siguiente paso ¿Y eso es? Un beso. Sí, tenia que conseguir probarlos una y otra vez.

Como es común en el fresita, hizo su análisis de cómo conseguirlo.

_**Primer Intento: Casa del Terror**_

Había elegido esta atracción, porque para este tipo de situaciones es fácil y efectivo. Solo tenia que asustar a Rukia para que esta al momento de tener mucho miedo, se refugiara en sus brazos y ahí sería el momento para besarla.

Caminaban muy cerca del otro por el pasillo que estaba inundado por la oscuridad, no se veía absolutamente nada, se escuchaba la melodía típica de miedo de fondo, esa que se escucha cuando estas viendo una película de terror, obviamente eso no le daba miedo a nadie. Cuando salían los personajes asustar, la expresión de Rukia era de completo aburrimiento, era obvio que no le asustara ya que ella al igual que él, eran unos dioses de la muerte. Lo que había planeado Ichigo había sido un total fracaso, ya frustrado estaban cerca de la salida, cuando el chico tropezó con algo que pareció ser una mano humana, y grito como verdadera niña. Rukia estalló en carcajadas.

_**Primer Intento: Humillantemente Fracaso **_

_**Segundo Intento: La Montaña Rusa**_

Sí no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas tal vez a la velocidad en que iría el aparato. Misma táctica que la anterior.

Rukia emocionada subió, Ichigo se sentó aun lado de ella. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. Ya al llenarse, empezó poco a poco a moverse, hasta llegar a una velocidad verdaderamente considerable, a los pocos segundos, la pelinegra empezó a gritar pero no de miedo sino todo lo contrario, irradiaba adrenalina por cada poro de su cuerpo. Otra mala idea para asustar a Rukia. Dejo atrás su cometido para disfrutar el momento para divertirse con ella. Cuando de pronto, sintió algo que le caía en su espalda, era como si lo acababan de bañar con algo espeso en su espalda, volteo para ver quien era el graciosito que le había aventado agua o lo que fuera, y lo que vio no fue precisamente algo agradable. El niño rechoncho que estaba atrás le acababa de vomitar su parte trasera del cuerpo, y parecía que esto apenas comenzaba.

_**Segundo Intento: Asquerosamente Fracaso **_

_**Tercer Intento: La Rueda de la Fortuna**_

Después de ir corriendo al baño para lavarse y comprar una playera para sustituir su camisa favorita. Ichigo se encontraba haciendo fila con Rukia para subirse a la siguiente atracción. No miedo a los fantasmas, ni a la velocidad, tal vez a la altura.

En unos minutos, los dos se encontraban en su cubículo de la Rueda, era algo muy interesante, los dos solitos sin que un mocoso le vomitase y sin nada para caerse y gritar, estaba esto perfecto. Todo estaba saliendo como él quería, cuando de pronto, vio que la chica se tapaba la boca y se ponía color verde. Como iba muy despacio esta cosa, provoco un mareo en Rukia que acababa de comerse un hotdog antes de subirse. Definitivamente esto estaba saliendo mal.

_**Tercer Intento: Desafortunado Fracaso **_

_**Cuarto Intento: La casa de los espejos**_

Esto no lo tenía contemplado, pero Rukia quería entrar. Además sus anteriores planes habían fracasado, tal vez esta vez que ella había escogido seria el momento.

Entraron y sus reflejos se asomaron en todos los espejos, Rukia reía al ver como sus cuerpos se deformaban al pasar por los diferentes espejos. En verdad que era muy divertido, además la chica parecía disfrutar mucho, la joven empezó a correr dejando atrás a su acompañante, Ichigo para alcanzarla la siguió, sus risas se escuchaban por todos lados, que al estar persiguiéndola no se dio cuenta que frente a él había un espejo y no un pasillo, y cayo otra vez al piso, le empezó a doler la cien, y una fina cortada apareció en su rostro haciendo que saliera sangre. Rukia regreso para encontrase a un fresita sangrón

_**Cuarto Intento: Doloroso Fracaso**_

-Deberías de tener más cuidado por donde caminas, Ichigo- le decía Rukia en reproche mientras le colocaba una bandita adhesiva de ositos en la cortada de Ichigo.

-Lo siento- se sentía un completo tonto, un completo niño

-No necesitas pedir disculpas- le dijo la joven viéndolo a los ojos - Ven- lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a guiar para que éste no tuviera otro accidente. Ichigo solo sonrió, cuando un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. Cualquier persona que nos los conocía podría jurar que ellos eran una pareja.

Ichigo observaba su mano unida a la de Rukia. La chica era muy dulce, ese pequeño contacto provocaba sensaciones en el chico, sensaciones verdaderamente placenteras, y que no quería que terminase nunca, aunque no sabia si ella le correspondería.

-Mira Ichigo- grito emocionada Rukia al ver un gigantesco conejito de peluche. Él sabía perfectamente la afición de ella con esos animalitos.

El peli naranja la guio al puesto de juegos, para ganar el gigantesco conejo solo tenia que encestar 3 balones a una considerable distancia. Aunque él no pertenecía a ningún club en su instituto, era muy bueno en básquetbol. Con concentración, sus únicos tres tiros encestaron, provocando que los presentes les aplaudieran y se ganara su admiración. Solo agradeció sonriendo. Como se lo propuso, había ganado el peluche para Rukia.

-Toma- se lo entregó.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico. No supo que decir, solamente un gracias en un murmullo y dirigir su mirada al piso. Se sonrojo al decirlo, acto que el fresa captó. Se veía tan hermosa sonrojada, que tomo su barbilla para hacerla mirar a sus ojos, la pelinegra al sentir el contacto se estremeció, observó la mirada de él que brillaba. Sintió como el pulgar de él acariciaba su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa MUY nerviosa. Ichigo acortaba distancia entre ellos, y fue ahí cuando sintió la presión de los labios de Ichigo en los suyos. El peli naranja los saboreaba lentamente; todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados por el contacto, Rukia tomo sus cabellos para profundizar más el beso, sonrió interiormente el fresita, tomo la cintura de la joven para sentirla más de cerca. La falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse solo por un momento, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, Ichigo en un susurro cerca de la boca de la chica le dijo

-Me gustas- y otra vez tomó posesión de su fragancia.

Para ser su primer beso no estaba nada mal.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo entraba al instituto muy contento, en el pasillo muchas chicas le guiñaban el ojo, o simplemente le mandaban besos. ¿No se supone que ya no había ese tipo de atención para él?, ya que habían dudado de su sexualidad. Entro a su salón de clases algo extrañado, y todo mundo estalló en preguntas, las cuales la mayoría tenía que ver con Rukia. Al parecer, alguien los había visto en el parque besándose. Y ahora cuestionaban si había algo entre ellos, a lo que Ichigo solo sonrió para confirmar sus sospechas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ola chicas/os!

Aquí con mi primer fic en honor a esta parejita! Últimamente me esta gustando leer sobre ellos xD

Y ahora estoy aquí con una idea algo rara xD. Va dedicado a mi amiga LizZetho0 k cumplió años hace un mes xD hahahaha lo siento amiga pero ya sabias que me fui a un extraordinario y no podía escribir, solo estudiar y estudiar. Pero aquí esta como te lo prometí!

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review para saber si les ha gustado o no xD. Cualquier aclaración un review :)

Todos los comentarios anónimos, la contestación será en mi profile. Estén al pendiente :D

Saludos a Todas/os

Amizumi Hiwatari*


End file.
